Talk:Dead Ringer
Confirmation re: Helen and Jim? Since an anonymous editor added it, can others confirm that Helen and Jim are indeed said to be dead, and that the episode isn't perhaps just referring to the death of Steve's biological father? It seems rather odd that Helen and Jim would be "killed off" like this considering they were recurring characters on the spin-off. Or was this some weird continuity error, perhaps a consequence of BW changing networks? 23skidoo 16:48, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Six months after Jim Elgin made his final appearance on BW's "The Bionic Dog", two SMDM episodes, "Dead Ringer" and "A Date with Danger part 2" confirmed that Steve Austin's parents are no longer alive. Their cause of death was never mentioned. In "Dead Ringer", Oscar and Rudy sends Steve to see Dr. Margaret Winslow, a psychiatrist, who was also studying the possible paranormal occurrence. When she asked about his family, Steve mentioned that his parents were no longer alive. Of course, Steve may be referring to his real father, Carl Austin, who died in WW2 and not his stepfather Jim. It could leave room for the possibility that Jim is alive and living as a widower However, a few episodes later "A date with Danger part 2", Steve woke up in a mental institution, when the doctor asked Steve about contacting his family, he stated that he had no living family. So I assume that means Jim Elgin is dead as well because if Jim was still alive, surely Steve would have wanted the doctor to contact him so he can get him out of there Also, it's not all too uncommon among elderly couples, that when one spouse dies, the other follows within a year. Of course that's speculating. However, I do not recall any dialogue specifying Jim and Helen's status during the latter half of BW's 3rd season. Although Jaime is still living in the converted barn on the Elgin's ranch, it doesn't confirm that they're still alive. If anything, either Steve and/or Jaime would inherit the Elgin's ranch upon the Elgin’s death, therefore explaining the reason why Jaime still lives there during the events on the series finale. I'm also leaning to believe that the Elgins are deceased based on actual dialogue from a SMDM episode and no dialogue in the latter half of BW’s 3rd season to debunk the Elgins’ fate. If you’d like, I could provide the exact minute and second during Dead Ringer where Steve talks about his family. * I don't think we need that exact information. Does anyone know if there's any reference to this in Bionic Woman? I mean, if there are post-Bionic Dog episodes taking place on the ranch (and I haven't seen any third-season BW episodes in 30 years so I cannot remember) it would be a rather glaring continuity omission for the episodes not to mention their deaths. 23skidoo 22:10, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Jaime was still living in the Elgin's barn during the final episode "On the Run" but I can't recall if there was any mention of them still being alive or dead. Also, perhaps those SMDM episodes were set after the events of "On the Run".